Pending for Making Love (Sequel of Breast Treatment)
by applecocoa
Summary: Setelah kejadian 'terapi hormon' dan lamaran paksa Jongin, Kaisoo akhirnya menikah. Kris, ayah Jongin, memberi anaknya sebuah syarat pernikahan. Jongin tidak boleh menyentuh Kyungsoo sebelum perempuan itu benar-benar menyukainya. Apakah dia berhasil? / "Tapi Appa, itu kan rejekiku!" / "Perlu terapi lagi, Kyung?" / "Eomma, aku sayang eomma. Cium aku…" / KAISOO FIC. GENDERSWITCH


Title: Pending for Making Love

Author: applecocoa

Rating: M

Pairing: Kaisoo

Genre: GS, Married Life

Warning: Genderswitch/GS, OOC, typos

Disclaimer: I just own the story :)

Summary: Setelah kejadian 'terapi hormon' dan lamaran paksa Jongin, Kaisoo akhirnya menikah. Kris, ayah Jongin, memberi anaknya sebuah syarat pernikahan. Jongin tidak boleh menyentuh Kyungsoo sebelum perempuan itu benar-benar menyukainya. Apakah dia berhasil? / "Tapi Appa, itu kan rejekiku!" / "Perlu terapi lagi, Kyung?" / "Eomma, aku sayang eomma. Cium aku…" / KAISOO FIC. GENDERSWITCH

* * *

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, _oppa_…" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, frutasi. Dia baru saja menceritakan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpanya, termasuk kejadian dia diperkosa dan menjadi calon istri dari Kim Jongin. Minseok, sepupu sekaligus 'konselor mendadak' Kyungsoo, hanya mangut-mangut ketika mendengar ceritanya.

Jika Kyungsoo tidak ingat bahwa dia sedang di sekolah, mungkin dia sudah berguling-guling heboh. Dia masih ingin menikmati masa dimana dia bisa _hang out_ setiap waktu, membicarakan laki-laki tampan dari sekolah lain, dan mengobrol tentang suka-duka berpacaran. Kyungsoo tidak mau menikah dalam usia yang terlampau muda, mendesah tiap malam karena ulah suami mesumnya, dan kemudian merawat darah dagingnya sementara dia sendiri belum becus melakukannya. Kapan dia bisa jalan-jalan dan berceloteh dengan teman-temannya jika dia selalu sibuk dengan urusan rumah tangga? Lalu bagaimana dengan mimpinya yang belum tercapai?

Kyungsoo meregut ketika mendengar seseorang cekikikan.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Kim Minseok sialan!? Huh dasar laki-laki, tidak tahu perasaan perempuan…" Kyungsoo merajuk, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, maaf…" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang mulai bergetar. "Tapi orangtuamu sudah tahu kalau kau tidak hamil kan? Jangan khawatir, kelulusan masih lama."

"Minseok _Hyung_, kenapa _eomma_ menangis?" tanya seorang laki-laki berkulit putih disamping Kyungsoo. "Oiya, kapan aku boleh melepas _earphone_ ini?"

Dia Sehun, sahabat Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Dari banyak teman Kyungsoo, hanya dua orang ini yang paling dapat dipercaya untuk menceritakan hal-hal pribadi. Hanya saja, untuk urusan 'dewasa', Kyungsoo tidak bisa bercerita pada Sehun. Dia masih terlalu polos.

Kyungsoo menarik _earphone_ Sehun. Laki-laki itu tersenyum senang. "Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Ah itu… Kyungsoo dilamar," ujar Minseok. Dia berusaha tidak mengucapkan kata 'diperkosa', 'masalah dada', dan 'ketahuan sedang seks' didepan bocah polos itu.

"Benarkah? Wah _chukkae eomma_, aku tahu kau tidak perlu pacar untuk dapat menikah," Sehun memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

Perasaan Kyungsoo semakin teraduk-aduk. Minseok sudah mengenalnya sejak dia lahir, tapi kenapa manusia itu tidak mengerti dengan keadaannya? Hatinya sedih saat mengetahui keindahan masa mudanya akan terenggut, sedangkan orang itu malah tidak paham. Untuk Sehun… yah dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Sehun tidak mendengar seluruh percakapannya tadi.

"Sudahlah Kyung, jangan cengeng. Dia nanti juga akan menjadi suami yang baik," Minseok mengambil kotak makan Sehun dan mengambil lauk yang tersedia.

Sepertinya berbicara pada lelaki memang pilihan yang salah. Harusnya dia bercerita pada teman perempuannya. Paling tidak mereka tahu keadaan Kyungsoo yang terguncang.

"Baik-dalam-membuatku-sakit-tiap-pagi," Kyungsoo berbicara tanpa suara. Minseok tertawa lagi ketika membaca gerak bibirnya.

"Siapa namanya, _eomma_? Seperti apa orangnya? Apa dia baik? Apa _eomma_ menyukainya?" tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo berpikir-pikir. Apa yang bagus dari Jongin? Dia hanya seorang laki-laki mesum yang kaya akan _dirty talk_. Oh iya, Kyungsoo ingat sesuatu. "Dia tinggi, kulitnya gelap, umurnya sama denganmu, dan dia satu tingkat dengan kita. Hmmm apalagi ya… oh dia sudah jadi _businessman_ dalam usia muda. Namanya Kim Jongin."

"Oh, Kim Jongin ya? Anak dari presdir agensi kita?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau bercanda, Sehun-ah. Presdir Kris kan masih muda, mana mungin dia sudah punya anak sebesar kita?"

"Kau tidak tahu, _eomma_? Presdir Kris punya… hmmm berapa ya anaknya? Ah aku lupa jumlahnya, yang jelas salah satunya bernama Kim Jongin. Dia adalah salah satu _businessman_ termuda dan tersukses di Korea, sama seperti ayahnya. Kudengar dia bahkan berhasil membangun _real estate_ bulan kemarin. Wah hidupmu pasti terjamin dengannya, _eomma_. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tidak menyangka dia berani melamarmu. Kita kan masih SMA."

"Pantas orangtuamu tidak bisa menolak dia, Kyung," celetuk Minseok. Dia tersedak keras ketika Kyungsoo menggebrak meja. "_Well_, dia pasti punya daya tarik lain hingga orangtuamu bisa langsung setuju."

"Kau setuju juga dengan lamarannya, _eomma_?"

"Orangtuaku menyetujuinya tanpa bertanya padaku. Aku hanya bisa menuruti mereka."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau ingin menikah dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris. Jongin mengangguk tanpa ragu. Kris memandang Kyungsoo yang datang dengan _dress_ sederhana berwarna _baby blue_. Tidak ada motif lain selain sulur-sulur tangkai dan kelopak bunga putih di bajunya. Perempuan itu terus saja merengut ke arah Jongin, tetapi dia tidak berani menatap Kris walau hanya satu detik.

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Do, Jongin?" tanya Tao, istri Kris. Jongin kembali mengangguk.

"Kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa malah calon istrimu yang bertanya, Jong?" Tao terbelalak. Dia berdecak bingung melihat dua anak muda didepannya. Mereka ini pasangan atau musuh bebuyutan?

"Biasalah _eomma_, dia memang malu-malu," ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo mencibir disampingnya.

Kris menyimak pembicaraan antara Tao, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo. Istrinya memang bukan ahlinya dalam menginterogasi, tapi pertanyaannya menjurus ke hal-hal penting. Kris sudah mengetahui sedikit tentang Kyungsoo, karena dia adalah _trainee_ di agensinya.

Do Kyungsoo, lahir di Gyeonggi 17 tahun yang lalu. Dia anak satu-satunya dalam keluarga Do. Bersekolah di Seoul Performance of Art, mengambil fokus dalam bidang tarik suara, dan disiapkan agensi untuk debut sebagai penyanyi solo. Dia mudah dekat dengan siapapun, dan temannya kebanyakan laki-laki. Dia hobi memasak dan menyanyi, mungkin ditambah juga menjerit-jerit, karena dia berkali-kali berteriak pada Jongin. Sangat membenci sifat Jongin yang mesum dan seenaknya saja. Sangat ingin membuang Jongin ke mulut kuda nil karena telah mengambil keperawanannya. Tipe perempuan yang terlalu jujur.

"Ahhhh anak muda jaman sekarang," Tao mengurut keningnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin malah berakhir dengan adu mulut.

Kris akui, calon menantunya itu sangat berani. Dia terang-terangan menendangi Jongin didepannya. Dia juga mengatakan semua hal menyebalkan tentang Jongin tanpa sensor. Tao terlihat pusing menghadapi mereka, tapi Kris tahu bahwa Tao menyukai kepribadian Kyungsoo. Lagipula, anaknya memang memerlukan orang seperti Kyungsoo, orang yang mudah melakukan tanggung jawab tapi tak cukup mudah untuk diatur.

"Taozi, aku pikir mereka cocok, tapi ada yang kurang," bisik Kris.

"Perasaan Kyungsoo?"

"Tepat. Ada satu lagi."

"Sifat mesum Jongin?"

"Benar sekali. Dan sebetulnya, aku ingin mendebutkan Kyungsoo dalam waktu dekat. Tidak mungkin kan dia bernyanyi di panggung dengan kaki pincang dan leher penuh _kissmark_?"

Kedua orangtua itu saling pandang.

Di lain pihak, dua pasangan muda didepan mereka masih saja sibuk bertengkar.

"Gege, kau yakin mereka bisa menjadi pasangan yang cocok beberapa tahun lagi?"

"Tentu saja Taozi. Kau tidak lihat reaksi orangtua Kyungsoo? Mereka dengan mudah menyetujui lamaran Jongin. Padahal Kyungsoo adalah seorang perempuan dan anak tunggal mereka. Bukankah itu menunjukkan bahwa Tuan dan Nyonya Do mempercayai anak kita? Beberapa tahun lagi akan jadi waktu yang cukup bagi mereka untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk berkeluarga."

"Aku sependapat denganmu. Jadi, kau juga menyetujui pernikahan mereka?"

"Ya, seperti itulah."

"Dan untuk dua hal yang kurang tadi… aku punya ide."

Dua orangtua itu saling berbisik, mendiskusikan ide yang Tao berikan. Di lain pihak, dua anak muda di depan mereka masih sibuk saling bully. Yang satu memukul-mukul dengan brutal, yang satu berkata-kata kotor dengan brutal. Dunia seakan ring tinju bagi mereka. Tao sampai harus mengulang-ulang kalimatnya karena suara Jongin dan Kyungsoo hampir sekeras suara tembok yang diruntuhkan.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kami sudah memutuskan," ujar Kris, tepat setelah menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao. Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan tunduk menjauh satu sama lain. Jongin terlihat senang, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih dengan muka masamnya.

"Kami menyetujui pernikahan kalian," Kris memulai. Jongin hampir saja memeluk Kyungsoo, jika saja perempuan itu tidak segera mengelak. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Anak dan ayah sama saja, suka mengajukan syarat, batin Kyungsoo. Semoga saja syarat dari Kris _sajangnim_ tidak aneh-aneh seperti anaknya.

"Jongin, sebelum dan sesudah menikah, kau tidak boleh menyentuh Kyungsoo."

"APAAAA?" terdengar pekikan keras dari Jongin. Wajahnya mendadak kusut dan bibirnya terbuka lebar, shock dengan keputusan appa-nya. "Tapi Appa, itu kan rejekiku!"

"Tidak ada penolakan."

Berbanding terbalik dengan calon suaminya, Kyungsoo hampir saja melompat-lompat di kursi. Dia menutup mulutnya, menahan jeritan yang hampir saja keluar. Ini syarat terbaik yang pernah ada! Masa mudanya akan selamat! Jalan-jalan? _Hang out_ dengan teman-teman? Kyungsoo masih bisa melakukannya. Dia tinggal menyewa pembantu untuk membersihkan rumah, dan semua urusannya beres!

"WAAAAA! AKU SAYANG SEKALI DENGAN KALIAN! MERTUA GALAK MEMANG HANYA KABAR BURUNG!" Kyungsoo berlari ke arah Kris dan Tao. Dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher mereka. Kris berdecak-decak. Pasangan ini memang unik.

"Yah! Kenapa kau senang sekali!? Ini menyalahi kewajibanmu sebagai istri!" protes Jongin.

Minseok, Sehun, latihan sebagai trainee, namja-namja tampan dari SMA sebelah… Kyungsoo senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan kebebasannya. Sepertinya menikah dengan Jongin tidak seburuk kelihatannya, apalagi dengan adanya Kris _sajangnim_-nya yang tampan dan perhatian ini. Tidak perlu diributkan oleh Jongin! Tidak perlu khawatir bagian bawahnya perih setiap pagi! Adakah yang lebih baik daripada ini? Sepertinya dia harus bersujud-sujud pada _sajangnim_-nya nanti.

Tao melepas pelukan Kyungsoo, lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk kembali. Kyungsoo menurut, duduk dengan patuh disebelah Jongin seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, kemudian menjulurkan lidah pada pada pemuda disampingnya.

"_Appa,_ pegang dada boleh ya?" tawar Jongin. Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, bersiap untuk menampar pemuda berkulit kecokelatan itu. Jongin bergeser menjauh.

"Tidak," tegas Kris.

"Perut?"

"Tidak."

"Paha?"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!"

"Kau kejam sekali! Paling tidak biarkan aku memeluknya!" Jongin mengerang frustasi. Tangan Kyungsoo yang terangkat kini menari-nari di udara. Jongin mendengus melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di atas awan.

"Oh, peluk ya," Kris menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Satu tangannya mengentuk-ngetuk dagunya pelan. "Hmm… boleh lah. Tapi tidak boleh dilakukan di kamar mandi, kamar tidur, dan di tempat umum. Jangan sampai bibirmu menyentuh lehernya, jangan sampai bagian depan tubuhnya tertekan di dadamu, dan…"

"Kenapa syaratnya sebanyak itu!? Dia kan istriku!"

"KAU MAU PERNIKAHANMU AKU SETUJUI ATAU TIDAK?" raung Kris.

"Iya, Appa," ujar Jongin suram.

Kyungsoo terkikik melihat Jongin yang –untuk pertama kalinya– terlihat kalut di matanya. Tidak ada Jongin yang jahil ataupun mesum, yang ada seorang anak yang hanya bisa tunduk pada ayahnya. Dia membayangkan jika dirinya bisa seperti Kris _sajangnim._ Dapat membuat orang seliar Jongin tunduk pasti menyenangkan. Tapi dia juga harus ingat bahwa Jongin tidak pernah dapat dijinakkan olehnya, bahkan ketika mereka di ranjang.

"_Appa_, cium boleh?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau ini…" sebelah tangan Kris mengepal dan dagunya mengeras. Sepertinya dia kesal karena pikiran anaknya tidak bisa jauh dari badan calon istrinya. "Tidak boleh."

"Yah! Di acara pernikahan nanti pendeta akan menyuruhku untuk menciumnya!"

"Baiklah, pengecualian di hari pernikahan."

"Jadi kesimpulannya, bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang boleh kusentuh mana saja?" tanya Jongin.

"Semua bagian muka kecuali bibir dan telinga…"

"Kenapa telinga juga ikut? Kita tadi tidak membicarakan telinga," sela Jongin. Dia bungkam ketika Kris memelototinya.

"…semua bagian tangan, dan kaki. Untuk kaki, kau hanya diperbolehkan menyentuh dari bagian telapak kaki hingga lutut."

Jongin meremas-remas rambutnya. "Kapan ini berakhir?"

"Jika Kyungsoo sudah menyukaimu."

"Beban berat."

"Hukuman bervariasi sesuai tingkat kesalahanmu. Kyungsoo, telpon aku jika dia melanggar syarat."

.

.

.

Pagi harinya…

Mata Jongin masih terpejam ketika Tao memberikan segelas susunya padanya. Kepala laki-laki itu bersandar pada meja makan, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan sebelah tangannya menggenggam kertas putih. Itu adalah kertas yang difotokopi Kyungsoo kemarin. Segera setelah syarat diberikan, Kyungsoo menuliskan semuanya dan meminta tandatangan pada Kris, Tao, dan kedua orangtuanya. Dia juga melakukan _scan_, memotret, dan memfotokopi daftar syarat itu. Dan entah apa yang terjadi, pagi harinya meja kerja Jongin penuh dengan kertas-kertas itu. Bebannya terasa semakin berat saja. Dia tidak bisa berpura-pura lupa jika melakukan kesalahan.

Tao geleng-geleng kepala ketika menyuruh Jongin mengoles selai. Anak itu terhuyung-huyung ketika mengambil pisau di kontainer. Apa dia tidur larut karena memikirkan syarat pernikahannya? Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, dia menguap dan mengoleskan selai cokelat pada selembar roti. Dia hampir saja mengoles koran ayahnya dengan selai itu.

"Kyungsoo akan debut bulan ini. Berita bagus bukan?" ujar Kris dari balik korannya.

Mata Jongin melebar. Jadi… Kyungsoo adalah _trainee_? Dia baru tahu. Mereka tidak menyinggung ini kemarin. Jongin merebut koran ayahnya dan membaca sekilas setiap judul yang ada. Tidak ada nama 'Do Kyungsoo' ataupun agensi ayahnya disana. Dia menyerah ketika tidak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa ketika membuka bagian '_entertainer_'.

Hanya staff agensi yang tahu kapan dan siapa artis yang akan didebutkan. Jika ayahnya tahu… berarti Kyungsoo adalah _trainee_ di agensinya. Jongin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, kesal dan bingung. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengatakannya? Jika Kyungsoo debut… itu berarti… dia harus melakukan rekaman, latihan koreografi, pemotretan, _perform_… belum lagi promosi_, interview,_ _fansign_… lalu bagaimana jika dia diundang untuk menjadi ikon CF dan syuting _variety show_?

Kepala Jongin berkedut-kedut membayangkan dirinya yang hanya bisa melihat Kyungsoo dari TV. Semakin jauh saja kemungkinannya untuk dapat menyentuh Kyungsoo secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Yah, mimpi basahnya semalam mungkin hanya akan jadi mimpi berkepanjangan. Membayangkan dia membelai diam-diam payudara mungilnya yang kencang, menciumi belahan vaginanya yang empuk, menjilati cairan yang mengalir dari lubang hangat itu… adiknya bahkan sudah merindukan lubang surga Kyungsoo.

Jongin menampar dirinya ketika badan Kyungsoo terhidang kembali dalam imajinasinya. Ini masih pagi, semalam dia kurang tidur karena terbangun dari mimpi basah, ada baiknya jika dia tidak menambah pekerjaan untuk mengurusi adiknya. Dia memandang bagian bawahnya. Syukurlah, belum tegang.

Tapi tunggu, Kyungsoo akan menjadi _public figure_ bukan? Oh tidak, ini berarti… orang-orang dapat dengan mudah melongok ke dalam bajunya jika dia memakai pakaian minim? Oh tidak, paha mulus kesukaannya, belahan dada mungil yang pernah membangunkan adiknya… Publik tidak boleh melihatnya! Itu milik_nya_!

"Jangan beri dia konsep yang aneh-aneh. Baju ketat, baju kurang bahan, belahan dada rendah, _hot pants_ yang menyerupai celana dalam, gerakan erotis, lagu yang menjurus ke seksual, _BIG NO_. Aku akan menuntut _Appa_ jika _Appa_ berani melakukannya."

Kening Kris agak berkerut. Aneh, untuk pertama kalinya Jongin menolak mentah-mentah hal-hal berbau mesum. Padahal biasanya dia yang paling bersemangat. Sebuah _smirk_ tercetak samar di bibir Kris. Hmm bersikap protektif pada calon istri rupanya. Kris berdeham untuk menyembunyikan seringai jahil di bibirnya.

"Oh aku baru ingat. Dia akan debut dengan kostum semi-_bikini_ berwarna _hot pink_. Lalu dia juga akan melakukan _striptease_ dengan seorang _dancer_. Konsep Kyungsoo _'innocent sexy'_, cocok dengan mukanya yang polos dan badannya yang bagus."

Jongin menyodorkan selembar roti pada ayahnya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan gerakannya seperti penjambret yang menodongkan pisau. Dia bersumpah akan benar-benar menodongkan pisau jika ayahnya serius memberikan konsep itu.

"_Eomma_, bisakah minggu ini kita ke kebun binatang?" tanya Jongin, tangannya sibuk kembali mengoles roti dengan selai.

"Mau apa kau kesana, Jongin-ah?" samar-samar terdengar suara Tao dari dapur.

"Aku mau menangkarkan _Appa_ di kandang gorila."

"Yah! Bocah kurang ajar!" Kris menggulung koran dan memukul anaknya.

"Yah! _Appa_, kau ini sudah tidak sayang dengan anakmu lagi ya!? Aku belum lama kenal dengan Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang kau sudah akan memisihkan dia denganku!?"

"Kalian harus dijauhkan sesering mungkin. Kalau tidak, kau bisa macam-macam padanya. Aku tahu isi otakmu, Jong. Sudah 16 tahun aku jadi ayahmu."

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Sudah 16 tahun juga aku jadi anakmu. Aku masih ingat sejak kapan kau memberiku asupan _yadong_!"

Dua laki-laki itu saling memicingkan mata. Dan pagi itu berakhir dengan paha mereka yang berubah ungu karena dicubit oleh sang ibu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di ruang tari di agensinya. Dia memandang teman-temannya yang sedang menari didepan kaca, belum selesai dengan jadwal latihan mereka. Kyungsoo memandangi pintu yang terbuka, dan tiba-tiba saja teman-temannya berhenti sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo mendongak malas. Dalam hitungan detik, dia sudah ditarik keluar ruangan. Kyungsoo sedang malas memberontak, jadi dia diam saja. Ini di dalam lingkungan agensi, Jongin tidak akan berani macam-macam disini. Ayahnya bisa ada dimana saja, ditambah dengan CCTV yang jumlahnya tak terhitung, akan sulit bagi pemuda itu untuk bertindak yang tidak-tidak.

"Kyung, barang apa yang kau bawa sekarang?" tanya Jongin, ketika mereka sudah berada di lorong agensi.

Perempuan bermata besar itu mengernyit bingung. Untuk apa Jongin menanyakannya? Alih-alih bertanya, dia mengaduk-aduk saku jaket dan celananya. Hanya ada sebuah kertas berisi lirik lagu dan _handphone_.

Jongin merebut _handphone_ Kyungsoo. Dia dengan cepat menukar _hardcase_ mereka. Kyungsoo kembali mengernyit, bukan hanya karena isi pikiran Jongin yang sulit ditebak, tapi juga karena _hardcase_ Jongin yang artistik. Dia kira _hardcase_ Jongin akan bergambar hal mesum.

"Umur berapa kau sebenarnya?" Jongin memandangi tampilan baru _handphone_-nya. Agak mengerikan juga, Pororo kini menghiasi sebagian besar benda kotak itu. "Ya sudah, aku pergi. Selamat atas debutmu, jangan macam-macam dengan orang lain. Sering-sering pulang. Cepat-cepat menikah denganku."

"Aku akan mencari pacar artis nanti," cibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku menghamilimu lebih cepat nanti." Jongin mendapat pukulan telak di tangannya.

"Kita punya perjanjian, manusia hitam."

"Tidak masalah jika aku dihukum, lagipula kau tidak bisa mengulur waktu pernikahan jika kau hamil."

"Kau ini benar-benar… sepertinya di pikiranmu memang hanya ada badan perempuan."

"Tidak juga. Ya sudah Kyung, _annyeong_."

Kyungsoo memandangi Jongin yang berlari menjauh. Kepalanya agak pusing mengingat dia kelak akan bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya. Bisakah orang itu melakukannya dengan baik?

"Pernikahan itu… kuburan hidup, bukan?" Kyungsoo memijit kepalanya sambil terseok-seok memasuki kembali ruang latihan. Ini akan menjadi tahun yang panjang…

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Kaisoo momentnya dikit banget ya? Di chapter depan aku usahain nambah deh. Hehe makasih buat 200+ review yang kalian kasih di Breast Treatment. Aku terharu :")


End file.
